The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and more specifically to the mounting arrangement of an image pickup device in a notebook computer. The image pick-up device is modularized and mounted in an opening of the cover housing of the LCD module of the notebook computer, and controlled by the notebook computer to pick up the image of the scene before it, and to convert picked up image signal into digital data for storing in memory means in the notebook computer or transmission to a video conference system through a modem.
In a multimedia notebook computer, an image pick-up device may be provided and controlled by the notebook computer to pick up the image of the scene before it, enabling picked-up image signals to be converted into digital data for transmission to a video conference system through a modem. FIG. 4 shows an image pick-up device 50 mounted on the cover housing 42 of the LCD 41 of a notebook computer 40, and connected to the mainframe of the notebook computer 40 by an electrical cable. According to this design, the image pick-up device 50 requires much installation space. Further, the image pick-up device 50 tends to be damaged because it protrudes from one lateral side of the cover housing 42 of the LCD 41.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an image pick-up device mounting arrangement for a notebook computer which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to one aspect of the present invention, the image pick-up device mounting arrangement includes a CCD (charge-coupled device) module mounted in an opening at the notebook computer""s cover housing, which holds an LCD module, the CCD module being controlled by the notebook computer to pick up the image of the scene before it by means of a lens and a circuit board thereof, and to convert picked-up image signals into digital data for storing in memory means in the notebook computer or transmission to a video conference system through a modem. Because the CCD module is mounted in an opening of the cover housing of the notebook computer, it becomes a part of the notebook computer when installed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the cover housing of the notebook computer has two release key-controlled retainer rods at two opposite sides of the LCD module for connection to respective retaining holes on the keyboard housing of the mainframe of the notebook computer, enabling the over housing to be retained closed on the mainframe of the notebook computer.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the CCD module comprises a focus knob for adjusting the focusing length of the lens thereof.